Scrap from my Junkion storage locker
by igeegeei
Summary: Random bits of stories I'm never going to finish and 'Deleted chapters' from my stories, entertaining to read but no longer relevant to my stories 'T' because I have no clue what is going to end up in here, my writing ranges from K-T at rare occasions 'M' so better safe than sorry... You can take ideas from these if you want, they are pretty random at times. (Chapter are labeled)
1. Deleted chapter (One to 3) 1

**Story: One to 3**

 **Reason(s) for rejection: Story ran away from this plot and went underground ... literally...**

 **So to sum up what happened before this:**

BrazenShot Onlined on the outskirts of Kaon

Starscream found her attacked her and got his aft kicked while his fliers watched in fascination

BrazenShot is mad, Fliers start giggling, she demands to know why

One points to her aft and she twists to see a striking Purple Con symbol Branded on her aft...

She and Starscream end up in an audience with Megatron, Strarscream tries to blame everything on Brazenshot

Brazenshot is blatantly honest with Megatron about what happened 

Then she proceeds to punch Starscream in the faceplate as he jumps at her in an attempt to maul her with his claws

Megatron laughes declares no charges are issued and sends BrazenShot out so he could have a word with his SIC

After I left the throne room so Megatron could discuss something with Starscream I wandered down the halls of the base. I picked up a small spark signature and froze mid step looking up to see Ravage was perched on a rafter watching me closely and he let out a soft growl

I looked down the hallway in front of me then back up to Ravage then turning around I went back the other way not about to open myself up to an attack. After wondering around some more I was aware Ravage was following me and decided to ignore it for the moment

Spawn (Who was in my minicon hold) was getting restless and I recalled a little fact about flyers having flight depravation. I was not about to have a highly dangerous minicon going nuts in my minicon compartment... that just so happened to be right in front of my spark chamber... so while being mindful of ravage I pulled up the schematics of Kaon I mapped out a way for her to get out of the city. I uploaded a safe route to the outer limits of Iacon. I sent Spawn my plans in a quick data burst so she could have her own input and it gave her something to keep her mind off flying till I could get her to a safe place

Yea I may have mapped out half the entire base a jour before I was summoned by Megatron but after digging through my subspace I found I had a map loaded onto a specialized datapad how I ended up with the schematics of Kaon I have no idea but apparently I had a lot of maps in my subspace... well now that I think of it I was obsessed with collecting maps as a human I loved all sorts of maps old maps new maps treasure maps you name any type of map I ether had it put up on my wall surrounded by Transformers, Indiana Jones, Artix Entertainment and Pokémon posters or it was safely rolled up and inside of a protective tube like my map of Florida's Treasure coast with X's marking were the most famous Pirate ships and a few not so famous ones went down

After spotting Ravage I had to create a detour in order to get to where I wanted to go and that just so happen to be the tunnels so when I got outside I set to getting him off my tail, after I first lost him by scaling the side of a building with anti-gravs (courtesy of spawn apparently) I deactivated my minicon compartments sealing procedures (also courtesy of Spawn) and let her out.

"Why do I have a ton of codes with your name on them?" I asked

"...because-when-you-were-unconsios-i-haccked-your-CPU-and-uploaded-a-few-upgrades-and-created-codes-to-make-it-so-the-compression-guns-that-store-in-your-pedes-can-double-as-anti-gravs" She blurted it out in a continuous stream of words and by the time I gathered what she had said she had already took of flying setting the plan into action... as to what all the plan entails well we are adjusting it as we go because nothing stays the same for long

Earlier when reviewing the map of the base and finding there were a lot of places NOT listed on the map, I reviewed the other map of Kaon I had and found the forgotten tunnels beneath Kaon that were blocked off, Of course this showed up on my geographic map of Kaon not the city map. You see before the golden age heck before the great catastrophe, the one that wiped out the Predacons, our race inhabited the tunnels, we were not as intelligent then and even the larger of us at the time were no match for the Predacons, so with the Predacons being large and predatory we used the tunnels as a safe place to hide from them, other cybertronians were in the tunnels too but knowledge from that time is pretty much non existent

Anyway the tunnels were sealed once our race developed our cities and we became paranoid blocking off the natural occurring network of tunnels and when the Golden age hit they were completely forgotten about. Pretty much all the natural tunnels were sealed off and left as they were all over Cybertron, a few places still used them but not many knew that they were all over and none dared to venture into the other tunnels because so many disappeared. BUT being the curios explorer I am I just HAD to find an entrance and explore them who knows what wonders were sealed away from scientific discovery?

My inner scientist and curiosity is getting the best of me and I need to lose ravage, who had somehow managed to find me again, and get into the tunnels... So jumping off of the building using my anti-gravs to land softly I started winding through back alleyways and ruined areas not necessarily going out of the way but taking the scenic shortcut towards a sealed entrance of the tunnels that would be the easiest to access


	2. Deleted chapter (One to 3) 2

**Story: One to 3**

 **Reason for rejection: Same as previous One to 3 chapter reject**

Not picking up ravage on my scanner or my minicon scanner, somehow I acquired a scanner that can pick up even the faintest of energy signatures and EM fields again it obviously has something to do with spawn... since her name is written on the coding quite literally 'Spawn Scan V2.0'

After another scan of the area turned up blank I set to opening the sealed off tunnel, the metal used to cover it was perfectly blended but it was weak. I was able to pry open the seal easy enough, considering the sealed entrance couldn't be found unless one was looking for it they most likely relied more on camouflage than on strength otherwise the tunnels most likely would have been opened long ago.

Climbing into the entrance I slipped and fell a short ways landing on my aft and after I vented a "slag" a howl and a thud beside me announced the arrival of Ravage

"RAVAGE?! What the frag mech I tried to lose you so you wouldn't end up trapped with me just in case Screamer decided to..." I was cut off by an explosion and a rumble it was followed by screechy laughter and debris fell over the entrance trapping us in the tunnels

I sighed and dug through my subspace pulling out a few of the glow sticks I managed to snag from spawn before I let her out of my compartment so she could go to the Autobots... primus knows how much she likes Eject

Counting that I had 10 I subspaced 8 of them and shook the two I left out to make some light and looked around for Ravage, I spotted him over by the now covered opening attempting to dig

"Ravage that's not going to work" I said he turned and hissed at me

" _FRAGGER! WHY DID YOU COME DOWN HERE IF YOU HAD A HUNCH STARSCREAM WOULD DO THIS?"_ he started venting heavily

"Well for one I didn't have a 'hunch' he would do it I knew he would do it, you see I was curious about these tunnels and had the nagging feeling to explore them so here I am, but then again it's not as simple as that because although I act it I'm not simple minded... I have to meet Hook in the medbay in 3 joors to learn 'the tricks of the trade' as swindle put it since I will be basically a second hand medic. Anyway getting off topic... sort of... I knew Starscream would pull something like this so I picked my timing to make it so if he did... which he did... my absence would be noticed and since what Starscream did to me is still fresh in his mind who would Megatron expect to have made me disappear?... or maybe that I have deserted but my pride won't let me do that... I think he might know that... getting a little off topic again... I was super excited to be learning to be a medic and being me that was quite obvious in the way I acted so again that shows I wanted to do it so why would I not go to do it... to put it simply Someone will notice I'm gone know something is not right and since you are here your absence will be noticed by Soundwave so that adds the probability that we will be found..."

Ravage cycled his optics at me a few time " _you can understand what I'm saying?"_

"That's all you got from that entire explination?... ok then... I have a minicon hold suited for minicons and cassettes why wouldn't I know how to communicate with you?" I just looked at him

" _I did not realize you were a host mech"_ Ravage sounded actually surprised

"Hmmm yea I don't blame you I don't really look the part... or act it for that matter... you know other than the protectiveness over minicons and cassettes... although my one minicon I had could have programmed that..." My optics widened a bit

"I wonder what all she programmed into me while I was unconscious or in recharge, and why would my second Minicon allow her to do that?" I sighed and shook my helm "Crazy, spastic, overly intelligent PitSpawn"

" _Insulting your minicon when they aren't here to defend themselves? Must not be that good a host especially if they aren't with you anymore"_ Ravage

"The best thing for my Minicons are to be as far away from the Decepticons as possible besides Megatron wouldn't have much use for them and would most likely hate them" I deadpanned


	3. Deleted chapter (One to 3) last of set

**Story: One to 3**

 **Reaon(s) for abandoning: It's complicated... *Hides inside cardboard box and closes top***

 **Flare POV**

Apparently Prowl decided he liked my presence in his office this morning because when I looked at the roster for who was assigned what while I was heading over to find Blaster after I finished helping Ratchet stock the medbay when I saw my designation was on the bulletin board and I had a schedule:

06:00 – Data reviewing

09:00 – Assistance in medbay

15:00 – Overview of logs

18:00 – Patrol with Hound

Hmm let's see from 6 to 9 I'll be with Prowl from 9 to 3 I'll be with ratchet from 3 to 6 I'll be with Blaster and from 6 to 9 with Hound sweet but that left from 18:00 to 06:00 with no one watching me...

 **BrazenshotPOV**

"I cannot stay with you and your...your... _family_ uh no not a good word ummm... yoooour uuuumm...frag it I'm just going to go with group" I was starting to get agitated "I have an agenda and... whatever you have going on here... isn't working for me"

"And where did you get this 'agenda' of yours?" he asked

"It came from a _dream_ at least I hope it was a _dream_ because I would really like to _wake_ up now" I glanced around for a nanoclick, hoping to wake up, before letting out a deep vent and letting my shoulders droop

"You're using those weird words again" Glide deadpanned

"I give up" I threw my servos in the air then stuck my servo into my subspace and rooted around for a glow stick

Once I found one I shook it to make it glow brighter then went down a random tunnel with Glide panicking and fallowing after me ~ _Gotta admit the mech is dedicated_...~

"Now hold up you can't go off on your own" He chided

"I'm not" I retorted "You're fallowing me"

He sputtered indignantly for a few moments before venting and falling into step beside me with his shoulders sagging and shaking his helm exasperated

 **PitSpawnPOV**

After admitting to messing with Raze's codes I took off I didn't want to know her reaction I'll probably get scolded for it later but at least she will have some time to cool off about it and realize the codes I input are SUPER handy... it's not like I would hurt her or anything

Sometimes I am too smart for my own good... don't get me wrong all three of us smart but me? I have creative and inventive intelligence while Flare has probability and planning intelligence and Raze has survival and social intelligence.

Basically I'm like Wheeljack but my inventions don't go boom... eh add preceptors perfectionism in there too along with a bit of insanity and violence... scratch that a LOT of insanity and violence I'm called PitSpawn for a reason

Although you wouldn't know it but according to Flare she would rather be locked in a room with me over energized (not fun... for others) than have to deal with a scolding from Raze... her words are like weapons when she wants...


	4. Lost Poem (Primus Primus)

**I think I had this for a possible religious cult for one of my stories but de-bunked the idea when the story fell through, It sounds kind of pretty when imagining an innocent and pure femme reciting it in hopes of a better future...**

Primus Primus, how we adore thee

God of ours, All that love you show

Sparks unfold like crystal roses before thee

Flowing up from the well below

Melt the hatred, sin, and sadness

Drive the dark of fear away

Giver of immortal happiness

Fill us with the hope of another day

All Thy creations with joy surround thee

Stars and such reflect thy rays

With happiness we sing about thee

Center of unbroken praise:

Cities and bots, of differing sizes

From Iacon to the rust sea

Share in chanting, the sound then rises

All of us rejoice for thee


	5. I see dead bots

**Was just hiding in a folder... I don't want it...**

 **To sum it up? I was going through a phase about paranormal stuff and figured hey why not make an OC that can see Disembodied sparks who got lost on their way to the Well?**

 **This was somehow going to end up on the Lost Light in the IDW verse and she was going to meet Rung...**

Onlining my optics and sitting up, I looked around confused... pink trees? Blue dirt?... whatever the frag THAT thing is... a little lizard thing with a frog face, fur and spikes scurried past my pedes making me jump up and shriek.

"WHERE THE FRAG AM I!?" I screamed at nothing I'm particular.

Last thing I remember was the ship... the... ship...

"THE SHIP!" I spun around franticly looking for any sign of it... I found one but it wasn't promising...

A deep cut ran through the forest not far from me.

"Looks like a pit of a landing..." I mumbled as I made my way to the path the ship created

"This is just WONDERFUL!" I raged, currently I was panicing but my anger took hold and shoved my fear aside "Let's take the schizophrenic femme on an ADVENTURE! It will be FUN they said... It's a new EXERIENCE they said... well frag fun and frag experience, I just want to go home and hide in my closet..." Mad beyond caution I trudged through the wreckage stumbling over broken bits of metal.

When I got to the crash site the door to the ship was open and Drag was having a panic attack a little ways from the ship.

I Stormed up to him

"FRAG YOU DRAG, FRAG YOU!" I screamed at him

"You... you can see?" he asked cautiously

"OF COUSRSE I CAN FRAGGING SEE YOU!" I yelled as I went to smack him... but my servo went THROUGH him...

"You're... you're not real" I whispered "... No no nononononono this isn't happening, it's just a hallucination, not real, ignore the voices, deep vents ...deep vents..." I chanced a peek over my shoulder to see if Drag was still there.


	6. Wheeljack: Of accidents and Voltaic-cats

**Reason for writing: ... I went through a phase about Photovoltaic-Pussycats -_-" I gave one to Prowl, I made an OC of one heck I even made an info pamphlet for myself on them since they don't have much information about them... I even designed what one might look like... ok it was more of an obsession than a phase .**

 **Reason for not continuing: I lost interest...**

 **I took out my OC and replaced his designation with bold text so if you want this bit have at it...**

A young apprentice inventor stood there staring blankly... **his/her** mentor had yet again blew his lab to kingdom come.

"Wheeljack?" **He/she** asked cautiously

The Photovoltaic-pussycat who had a striking resemblance to **his/her** mentor stared at **him/her** with huge surprised optics, the bio lights lining the cat audios flashing multiple colors.

 **The young mech/femme** lifted a servo and poked the Cat in the shoulder, then jumped back when it spoke.

"Did I shrink myself?" It asked.

"That depends... are you Wheeljack?" **the young mech/femme** asked.

"Who else would I be?" It asked tilting it head slightly as the colors on it audios shifted again.

"Point taken, well... sir... you didn't exactly 'shrink' yourself so much as... completely alter your frame ...and size, the only thing I can see that resemble Wheeljack are your colors and the fact your Audios still have the flashy lights..."


End file.
